


What Happens at the SGC, Stays at the SGC

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Daniel woke suddenly. He was disoriented for a moment, not remembering where he was.





	What Happens at the SGC, Stays at the SGC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilmimm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilmimm).



> For Fandom Stocking 2019

Daniel woke suddenly. He was disoriented for a moment, not remembering where he was.

Oh, right. SGC. Damn.

He didn't seem to have this kind of disorientation on a mission, just when he had to stay on the base. Maybe he should ask Janet about it. Maybe not. When he could think again.

He lay still for a moment, eyes closed. He heard rustling from the bunk below him.

"Danny?" Jack whispered hoarsely. "You awake?"

"I..." Daniel coughed roughly. "I am now!"

"Okay, I can do this," Jack muttered. More rustling and then deep, wracking coughing came from Jack. Daniel's throat hurt in sympathy.

"You okay?" Daniel asked when the fit seemed to subside.

"Think so," Jack replied. Then there was more coughing. "Guess not."

"Wait a sec," Daniel said. He fumbled with the blanket he was cocooned in and finally got clear. He held onto the bed frame as he eased himself to the floor. Bare feet hit cold concrete and, for a moment, it felt good. God, he was hot!

"You don't have to..." Jack started.

"Gotta piss, anyway," Daniel pointed out. "Want some water?"

Jack nodded, panting for a moment before coughing again. 

"Okay, give me a minute," Daniel said, plodding to the bathroom. Luckily, there had been a room with an attached bathroom available when Janet went looking for somewhere for them to stay.

They were in what technically were 'guest' quarters, but at this point, Janet had locked down the base, so there was no going home. Too many of the SGC staff -- both soldiers and civilians -- had come down with the respiratory infection SG-28 had unknowingly brought back from P47-093. It wasn't fatal, although there were a handful of folk who needed to be in the infirmary, but it was highly contagious. 

The bathroom was, well, 'tiny' was generous. It was mostly a toilet and a sink, with a hand wand from the sink that could be used as a shower. While it was guest quarters, it certainly wasn't VIP guest quarters. But it was better than the communal bathroom other quarters needed to use.

Daniel pissed, washed his hands and face, roughly drying himself on the paper towels provided. He debated about a quick shower but decided he wanted to sleep too much to take the time. He did let the cold water run for a second before filling a paper cup for Jack.

Shuffling back to the room, Daniel handed Jack the water and sat down heavily next to Jack on the bottom bunk.

Jack sipped at the water, but drank it all. 

"Did you drink anything?" Jack asked, waving the cup at Daniel. "Hydration and all that."

Daniel sighed. "Should have done that while I was there. No."

"I'll bring you some back," Jack said. He stood and quickly grabbed the edge of the bunk. "Whoa. Dizzy."

"Don't fall," Daniel grinned. "I don't have the strength to pick you up!"

"Good to know," Jack grinned back. He tottered to the bathroom, holding on to the doorframe as he entered the room.

Daniel closed his eyes and woke with a start when Jack sat down next to him.

"Tired," Daniel mumbled.

"Drink the water and you can sleep," Jack said. 

"Can't climb back up there," Daniel said as he drank the cool liquid.

"We can share," Jack said. "It'll be tight, but we can do it." Jack reached up and grabbed the blanket from the upper bunk. "Here."

Daniel took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He felt Jack manhandling him against the wall and fell back asleep.


End file.
